Welcome to My Life
by Demented Me
Summary: Its senior year at Shikon High, and well...Inuyasha and Kagome still hate each other. Miroku and Sango are quickly becoming discouraged but there still is that saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'...
1. Rude awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Hi! This is my first Inu/Kag story but i've always been a very big fan. Everyone is themselves (ex: Inu-hanyou, Sango-demon slayer) its just that they're in a different time setting. you know, the present. And yes its another highschool fic. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rude awakenings...literally

"Ugh! Souta if you don't get out of my room this instant I'm going to rip your arm off!"

Souta laughed as he ran out of his older sister's room and back to his own. Kagome groaned and looked at the clock; 6:25 AM, she still had about an hour to get ready and then leave for school. It was senior year for her and her friends at Shikon High. (A/N: Very original, i know. Lol.)

"Kagome! Bathroom is open!" Souta called from the hallway

"'Kay!" she yelled back

She looked through her closet before picking out a black shirt that read (in red writing), 'I'm not shy. I'm just quietly examining my prey.', a ultra mini skirt that was black and the ruffles were red, and a pair of red/black striped footless tights to go under it. Jumping in the shower, she was out in fifteen minutes and got dressed. She blew dry her hair and put it back in a neat ponytail, letting her bangs fall into her face and sprayed the bangs with red hair dye. She decided to just go with black eyeliner, mascara and chap-stick and pulled on a pair of black heels. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey BombCat."_

"Miroku!" she squealed happily

He laughed, _"You need a ride?"_

"That'd be great! What time are you- Hold on," she stopped as someone knocked at her door, "Who is it?!"

"Tom Welling!"

She laughed and jumped off of her bed to throw open the door and hug Miroku. Miroku closed his phone, returning the hug and smiled.

"Miss me that much?" he asked

"Of course! Where's that Sango?"

"I was about to go pick her up, but we have to hurry Inu-man is waiting in the car."

Kagome snorted, "Inu-man, where'd you come up with that?"

"When I found Spider-Man boxers in his drawer."

She laughed, "No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I'm still stuck on the fact he's in the car, he better not talk to me!"

"Of course."

Miroku smiled and looked around, "Where's your book bag?"

"On the bed," she answered as she grabbed her iPod and jacket

"'Kay," he said grabbing her book bag and swinging it over his shoulder, "Let's get goin' BombCat."

She groaned, she just hated that nickname! He started calling her that when she got interested in knowing how bombs were made and tried making one in science class; it ended with InuYasha's eyebrows gone.

Kagome's head tilted, "Hey Miroku, you never explained the 'cat' part."

He grinned, "Because dogs hate cats."

Kagome looked at him in confusion but then laughed, "Aww, Inu-Man hates me!"

Miroku grinned again, "Come on! If we don't hurry he might break one of my windows!"

She smiled as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind him. Laughing, she jumped on his back as he raced down the stairs, causing him to huff and run down the stairs quickly before he could fall.

"You could've killed me!"

She laughed again, still on his back while he tried to balance both her and the bag. Finally managing, he walked to the door to see Mrs. Higurashi holding out some money.

"For lunch darling," she said with a sweet smile and placed it in Kagome's palm

"Thanks mom!"

"Of course sweetie, now don't kill the poor boy," she called after them as Miroku started out the door

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi!" Miroku called back with a laugh

"Goodbye Miroku!"

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Kagome!"

Miroku finally reached the car and hurled her in the backseat along with her book bag. She giggled and sat up, fixing her clothes.

"Hey wench," InuYasha said snarlingly

"Hey mutt," she said back

"You've been hangin' round that mangy wolf for too damn long!"

"He's better company then you!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Cut it out you two," Miroku said with a breath

"Stay out of it!" they both yelled at him causing a sweat drop to form on his forehead

"What...ever..."

"What the hell are ya wearing?" InuYasha asked, more like yelled, all of a sudden

"Clothes you ass!"

"Thats exactly what I see! Your ass!"

"So? You can't do anything about it, you stupid mutt!"

"Thats it! You are wearing my sweatshirt!"

"Why the hell you care so much?" she yelled

"Don't get me wrong! I'm doing this so other people don't have to see your hideous body!"

She gawked at him for a moment before slapping him in the face, "Hideous body! You little prick!"

He growled at her and jumped into the back seat. She jumped slightly, afraid of what he might do but stood her ground. Finally after long anticipation, he took her arms in his hands, his eyes never leaving hers, and lifted them above her head. She didn't know what was happening until she felt her body become warm and something pass over her face. He lowered her arms and she looked down at herself in surprise. His long hooded red sweatshirt was now covering her body from neck to mid thigh.

"What the-" she began but then looked up to see him staring at his hands

"Just keep it on for awhile," he said softly and turned to face front

She tilted her head but repeated his actions and smiled when Sango entered the car. Sango turned and hugged Kagome and InuYasha.

"Hey San-" before she could finish Sango was gawking and pointing at her body

"Kagome...what are you wearing?"

"Um, I-"

"A sweatshirt, got a problem with that?" InuYasha said in a challenging tone

Sango raised an eyebrow but shook her head, "No, not at all. Anyway, how was your summer Kags?"

"Pretty good," Kagome answered, still pretty uneasy, "How was Hawaii?"

"Fucking awesome! I mean America really has it down packed!" she practically screamed

"Calm down wench," InuYasha snarled

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded

"Kagome!" he said mockingly

"Stop being such an ass!"

"Stop being such a bitch!"

"Stop being such a prick!"

"Stop being such a ho!"

She gasped, "Stop being such a womanizing punk!"

"Stop being so god damn sexy!"

* * *

...wow. Well hope you liked, oh and i'm sticking with that plot-don't worry. Please review! It makes me so happy. 


	2. Lying is the most fun a hanyou can have

HELLO! Here's the second chap to Welcome To My Life. Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chap! Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, the chapter title is a parody of a Panic! song lol.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lying is the most fun a hanyou can have without taking his clothes off

Kagome opened her mouth to retort but realizing what he said, gasped. InuYasha, also shocked at his words, looked nervously at Sango and Miroku.

"Umm-" Kagome began

"Calm down wench! Its not like a really meant it," he lied, "Finally, you shut up."

She huffed, turning her head in embarrassment, "Loser!"

"Weak," he sing-songed

She rolled her eyes as they parked in the school parking lot and jumped out of the car. The rest of them quickly followed and they walked to the front of the school as a group. Kagome, noticing the stares she was earning from guys, she smiled and grasped the bottom of the sweatshirt. With one look at InuYasha, she lifted the sweatshirt up and off. She smiled as she earned some whistles and walked towards an angry InuYasha, shoving the sweatshirt against his chest.

"Guess my body isn't as hideous as you make it out to be, hm?" she whispered to him and headed into the building with Sango

InuYasha coldly glared at a few guys as he followed her with Miroku alongside of him. Reaching out, he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her aside.

"If any guys mess with you, I'll gouge their eyes out," he said dangerously

She gulped, knowing all too well that he wasn't kidding and nodded before scurrying off. InuYasha walked to his locker with Miroku and put in his combination.

"Ok Inu, spill."

"What?"

"Why so protective all of a sudden?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked harshly, "She's fuckin' seventeen years old, eligible for marriage and mating," he shivered, "and some demons, even humans, don't know how to control themselves."

"Ah, so you're worried about her," Miroku said with a grin, knowing his best friend's crush all too well

InuYasha did his usual 'Feh' but nothing else. Miroku chuckled and opened his own locker.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late for class..."

0.0.0.0.0.

Kagome sighed heavily as she began to tune out the annoying teacher's lectures and turned her head to the side to glance at InuYasha. He looked over at her and playfully scrunched his nose, sticking his tongue out at her. She repeated his actions and giggled before looking over at Miroku. The lecher winked at her and she winked back causing him to chuckle. The teacher looked his way but then looked away making Kagome giggle. She looked at Sango who made the 'i love you' sign at her (when you point at yourself, the make a heart with your two thumbs and index fingers, holding it over your heart and then point at the person) and Kagome did the same but at the end held up two fingers (i love you too).

_**RING!!!**_

InuYasha jumped out of his seat and waited by the doorway for the other three teens. Sango bounced up to InuYasha, entwining her arm with his (A/N: I know some people like the Inu/San pairing but this is just brother/sister thing right now, sorrs). InuYasha smiled down at her and she returned it. Kagome leaned her head against Miroku's arm and sighed in content (again brother/sister).

"Tired Bombcat?"

"Very much so," she sighed

"We could always skip..."

"Not on the first day psycho, I don't want to miss anything important..."

"Oh well..."

Kagome propped her chin on his shoulder and flashed him a bright smile, "I love ya."

Miroku smiled at her adoringly, "I love ya too, Bombcat."

Sango sighed and tried balance her books yet again. She sighed in frustration and nearly tripped over an empty bottle of Pepsi. InuYasha smiled at her and took all of her books, stacking them on his own. Sango smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks Yash!"

"No problem Killer."

She grinned and continued to walk with him, arm in arm, to their next class.

0.0.0.0.0. **Later in the evening**

"HENTAI!"

_**SLAP!!**_

"It wasn't me Sango!"

_**SLAP!!**_

"Lying piece of shit!"

"I promise!"

_**SLAP!!**_

"Sango!" Kagome yelled and pulled her best friend down by her waist, "It really wasn't him!"

Sango glared at her, "What are you talking about?!"

Kagome stifled a giggle, "It was Spiky..."

"Huh?" Sango looked to where Kagome was pointing at and saw a little cream colored puppy Labrador staring up at her curiously

InuYasha laughed and picked up his puppy, "He has a tendency to rub against people."

Sango covered her mouth with her hand and looked at the angry monk who was leaned up against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. She crawled over to him and hugged him around his shoulders.

"OH MY GAW! I'm SO sorry!" she exclaimed and looked at him like a kicked puppy

He looked away from her, "Whatever."

"Miroku!"

He knew he couldn't resist that face, _'Damn it! This girl is like my kryptonite...' _

"You know I can never stay mad at you my dear Sango," he said and nuzzled his nose on the top of her head

She smiled and leaned back against the couch, next to him. Kagome grinned and began playing with Spiky.

"He's _sooooo_ cute InuYasha!" she exclaimed and snuggled in its fur

"I know...Hey! Stop doing that, you'll give him your nasty diseases!"

Kagome frowned at him, "You're mean!"

"Naw, you're just a sissy."

"Jackass!"

"Wench."

"Agh!" she pounced on him

He laughed as she straddled him, hitting his chest with her little fists. _'This girl is amazing...'_

"I hate you!"she repeated over and over again

"You love me."

"In your dreams BASTARD!"

"You don't mean that."

"YES I DO!"

"No you don't."

"I WISH YOU NEVER EXSISTED!"

"You can't live without me, Utsukushii." (A/N: That means Beautiful.)

Her fists stopped hitting his chest as she looked at him in surprise. He grinned and took the chance to flip their position.

"Do you want us to leave you guys alone?" Miroku asked

"Yes," InuYasha answered sarcastically but Miroku and Sango scrambled towards the door

"No Sango! WAIT!" Kagome yelled

"Gotta go! Call you later Kags!" Sango said as she ran out the door with Miroku

"_Bitch._"

InuYasha looked back down at her and smiled. Kagome looked up at him curiously but then started laughing as his fingers danced on her ribcage.

"St- :laugh: op:laugh: Inu- :laugh: YASHA!"

Her laughs increased as he tickled her more and more until the doorbell rang. InuYasha looked at the door, stopping his assault and Kagome sighed with relief. He gave her one last tickle before getting up to open the door. Kagome balanced herself on her elbows so that she could see the who was at the door.

"Don't you have a key?" InuYasha asked harshly

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru entered the house, "I forgot it this morning. Oh hello Kagome."

"Hey Sesshomaru!" she said brightly and waved at him, earning a glare from InuYasha

"Calm down InuYasha, all of your friends love me," Sesshomaru said with a grin and began his way upstairs, "Use a-"

"Sesshomaru don't you dare finish that sentence!" InuYasha yelled

Kagome stifled a giggle and leaned back against the couch. InuYasha shook his head and sat down next to her.

"What you wanna do?" he asked with sigh

"I'm tired," she said and closed her eyes, leaning her head back

InuYasha's eyes traveled down to her exposed neck and he nearly growled. Kagome sighed and turned her head to look at InuYasha.

"Want me to drive you home?" he asked, snapping out of his trance

"Nope, Mom, Gramps and Souta left for a trip about an hour ago."

"Why? Where?"

"My aunt is really sick, so they went to visit her but she and I aren't on good terms. So I stayed..."

InuYasha nodded, "How long will they be gone?"

"Couple of days. So I have the house all to myself, well except for Buyo."

InuYasha smiled, "Ah, Garfield."

Kagome laughed at his name for her cat, "He isn't _that_ fat."

"Uh, yeah he is."

Kagome giggled and closed her eyes once more, "Gods, I'm so tired, I don't know why..."

"Hey, you look a little flushed. Are you okay?" InuYasha frowned and placed a hand on her forehead, then his, then back on hers, "You're warm too."

"I do feel a little weird, maybe I caught a cold or something," she breathed heavily

"You want to lay down?"

She nodded and began pulling herself up onto the couch but InuYasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and under her knees, lifting her up. Her first instinct was to hit him but once she realized what he was doing she settled down and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you..."

"No problem wench," he said softly and began climbing upstairs

He walked into his room, laying her down on the bed and covered her with the sheets. Sighing she buried her face in his pillow, secretly taking in his scent. InuYasha sat at his computer and turned it on with a final glance at Kagome.

"Hey, InuYasha?" Kagome's soft voice asked

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said downstairs."

InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but then finally remembered.

"_I WISH YOU NEVER EXSISTED!"_

"_You can't live without me, Utsukushii."_

He bit his lip, "It got you to stop didn't it?"

"Uh...right. Forget I asked," she said in embarrassment

_'Shit, shit, shit! You're such a moron InuYasha!,' _he thought angrily

_'Stupid Kagome...how could you ever think something like that?' _she sighed and closed her eyes

* * *

I know this was odd considering the plot line but next chapter i'll really explain their relationship. Hope you liked! Please review! 


	3. My bitch

Hey ya'll! Sorry i haven't updated lately but i was mad that the first chap got SEVEN reviews then the second got THREE. That's okay though, some people just don't have the time but thank you to the people to reviewed again. Well please enjoy this chapter, it's light hearted plus it explains the relationship between InuYasha and Kagome in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: My bitch

Kagome awoke to a warm body behind her and stiffened. Turning her head slowly she saw InuYasha's sleeping face and smiled. His arm was wrapped around her waist protectively and holding her to his body. She entwined her fingers with his softly and watched as his eyes opened slowly. Smiling, he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly

"Like shit..."

"You look like shit."

She gawked at him and he laughed. Laughing also, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed deeply. He smiled and nuzzled the top of her head. She looked down to notice that their legs were tangled together and smiled slightly. He watched her pink lips form a smile and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. Looking up at him, she took his hand in his and kissed his thumb. He smiled once more and gave a light feathery kiss on her lips but it wasn't enough for her. She kissed him once more and he deepened it.

"Kagome..." he murmured as he nibbled on her bottom lip

"Hmm?"

"I meant it."

She looked at him and smiled, "No ya didn't, you're just saying that because you smelled my embarrassment..." _'Probably smelled the salt of my tears also...'_

He was about to object when she kissed him once again, silencing him. Sighing slightly, he gave in and held her flush to his body. Suddenly she backed away and sat up, wrapping her arms around herself. He was surprised at first then a little confused as he sat up and stared at the back of her head.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at him but looked away, "Nothing..."

"Kagome, tell me."

"You can't- just- I have to go," she whispered and stood

InuYasha jumped up and grabbed her arm gently, "Hey, don't do that..."

She turned to face him, "Do what?"

"Don't try to fool me."

"I-"

"What?"

"Forgot to feed the cat. Damn!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow but nodded, "I'll take you home."

"Its okay, I can walk."

"Not at twelve o'clock in the morning," he stated and grabbed his brother's car keys as they walked down the stairs

"Hey aren't those your brothers?"

"Yeah, my car is in the shop. Just don't tell him."

She giggled and walked out the kitchen to bump into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at her questionably and raised an eyebrow at InuYasha, who hid the car keys in his pocket.

"InuYasha, you should've told me that you were...entertaining guests."

"Keh, we weren't doing nothin'."

Kagome nodded vigorously, not trusting her voice in front of the tall youkai. He smiled down at her and patted her head gently.

"I was just joking Kagome, I would never think such things about you."

She nodded again, "Right...I knew that..."

"I'm going to take her home Sesshomaru. Don't wait up."

"Huh?!" Kagome shrieked

InuYasha nearly laughed, "You think I'm going to let you stay home all alone so late at night?"

"Oh," she said meekly

"Come on dumb ass," he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist

"Hey!"

"Don't crash my car InuYasha, bring it back in perfect shape," Sesshomaru said with a light grin

InuYasha froze, "How'd-"

"Like your lazy ass would walk this late at night..."

Kagome laughed, "Bye Sesshomaru!"

"Goodbye Kagome, come back soon."

"Will do!"

InuYasha pulled her out of the mansion, "Do you have to be so 'giggle, giggle oh Sesshomaru!' all the damn time?!"

"What?! He's nice!"

"To you!"

"What ever InuYasha, you're just jealous."

"Of him?!" he exclaimed as he shut her door and rounded the car to get in his side

"Yep!"

"Shut up or I'll make you walk."

"Yes Mr. Ouji-Man!" ( Ouji Boss) she exclaimed with a mock salute

InuYasha chuckled, "You're a crazy fucker, you know that?"

"And proud of it Ouji-Man!" Kagome said with a smile and planted a big kiss on his cheek, "Now get me home before Buyo starves!"

"That would be a good thing for Garfield..."

"Shut up."

He chuckled and began to drive down the empty roads. She looked over at the hanyou and reached over slowly.

"Touch my ears and you'll pay with your life wench."

"You wouldn't kill me, you love me too damn much."

"I never said I'd do the killing."

She gulped and faced forward, "Yes sir..."

He grinned and reached one hand over to hold onto her small one. She looked down and smiled, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. She loved their relationship, how they acted in front of others was a different story then how they acted alone. If she fell flat on her face in public, he'd laugh and act like he doesn't care but when they were alone, he'd check her over a hundred times to make sure she didn't have a mark on her. If she did, he'd go ballistic and scream 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?!'. Once he even tried to lick her wounds tell her that 'Inu-youkai's saliva disinfects and heals wounds.'

"What you thinking about ho?"

"Fucker."

"Bitch."

"I'm not a bitch!"

"Yes you are a bitch. My bitch."

She blushed, thinking about the time Sesshomaru had told her the significance of the phrase 'my bitch' in the Inu-youkai world.

"_Hey Sesshy?" she asked and he growled at the name although she was the only one that could get away with calling him that_

"_Yes my bitch?"_

"_Oh my GOD! What is you and your brother's obsession with calling women bitches?!"_

"_You act like its a bad thing..."_

_Kagome gawked at him, "You act like its a good thing!"_

"_It is."_

"_Huh?"_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you think I was calling you a bitch as in a humans term for the word?"_

"_Uh..."_

_He grinned, "No Kagome, I was not calling you a malicious, unpleasant, selfish, lewd woman."_

"_Oh... What were you saying?"_

"_The term 'my bitch' means 'my special woman' or 'my mate'.To Inu-youkai anyway."_

Kagome smiled, "Sesshomaru called me the same thing..."

"He WHAT?"

She looked at him in surprise, "What? What's wrong with that?"

"He was calling you his special woman?!"

Laughing she said, "He meant it in a brotherly way InuYasha!"

InuYasha simmered down, slightly embarrassed, "Right..."

"You're so adorable..."

"Whatever..."

"Give me a hug."

"I'm driving crazy fuck."

"Well than pull over and give me a hug."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm not pulling over just to give you a hug!"

"Why? I'm not important to you?!"

"Of course you are!"

"Then pull over!"

"Oi! Shut up woman!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO BITCH!"

"GOOD SO WE'RE EVEN!"

"GOOD!"

Kagome took a deep breath and looked out the window, angrily throwing his hand away from her. InuYasha rolled his eyes and kept driving.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she asked after a pregnant silence

"So?"

"People don't like jerks."

"But they like jerking off."

"HENTAI!" she yelled but then began to laugh

InuYasha smiled at the sound of her laughing, _'I love this woman...'_

"You're _soooo_ ridiculous," she said breathlessly after her laughing fit

"And you aren't?"

She smiled at him, "Then we'll be ridiculous together!"

"Good idea wench."

"Must you call me wench?"

"Freak?"

"InuYasha..."

"Bitch?"

"InuYasha."

"My bitch?

* * *

Told ya it was light hearted! Alrighty then! I want some reviews people! So please do so! I love you all! You are what make my day!

Luv

Demented-chan (or Angie if you prefer!)


	4. Tears stained red

Hey ya guys, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!! Happy Chinese New Year!!! Its short but its eventful, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Tears stained red

"GARFIELD HAS BEEN FED!" Kagome shouted through the house and ran into the living room to jump on InuYasha who was laying on the couch

"Shit woman..."

She giggled and reached out, tweaking his ears, "They're so kawaii Inu!"

"Cut that out!" he said reluctantly swiping at her hands

"You like it," she sing-songed

"No I don't wench."

"I like 'my bitch' better Inu-darling."

"Keh, you're not special to me anymore."

She gasped and started to pull on his ears roughly, "JERK!"

"OI WOMAN! I WAS KIDDING!!!" he yelled having an insane urge to flip her off the couch but didn't want her to get hurt...yet

"DON'T KID LIKE THAT!!!" she yelled back and started to pull even harder

"Thats it!" he roared and pushed her off of him

She landed on the floor with thud and yelped in surprise. InuYasha pounced on her, pinning her to the ground and began to tickle her endlessly. She squirmed under him helplessly, laughing her ass off.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed when she had the chance

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Damn I made you have an orgasm just tickling you..."

The comment only made her laugh even harder, "Stu- :laugh: pid!"

Grinning he stood up and reached out his hand to help her up. She grinned back at him and took the hand just to pull him back to the floor. He yelped and landed on the floor with her on top of him.

"You think you're funny, eh?" she questioned and started rubbing his ears, leaning over

He smirked, "Ahhh...lacy red bra. Classic."

She yelped and lightly smacked him, "Hentai!"

Laughing he looked over her shoulder to see a blinking light on the phone which was resting atop the coffee table. He pointed to it causing her to look over and reach for it.

"New message," she said before clicking on a white button

Immediately, Sango's panic filled voice filtered throughout the room, _'Kagome! Miroku is hurt! We're in the hospital! We just got into a car wreck! Please, as soon as you hear this- call InuYasha and get over here as fast as you can!' _

InuYasha gulped as they both got up hurriedly, "How old is that message?"

Kagome looked at the message machine before answering, "Close to twenty minutes ago. Shit! That should've been the first thing I checked. Shit!"

She grabbed her coat from the coat rack and threw it on, "Come on InuYasha!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled back at her and he fumbled for the car keys in his pocket as they headed for the front door

Kagome hurried out the door with InuYasha in tow, not bothering to lock it. Once in the car, InuYasha sped in the direction of the hospital, all the while horrible thoughts plaguing his mind, _'What if we're too late...' _Kagome in the passenger's seat was having similar thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sango rocked back in forth in her seat outside the emergency rooms doors, tears streaming down her pale face. Her hands were clenched as she repeated a silent prayer, her eyes shut tight, coating her long brown eyelashes with tears.

"Please-" she choked, "Kami please."

_'Oh Kami, please protect Miroku, don't do this. Please don't. Please don't take Miroku away from us. Don't take away from **me**. We need him, I need him.'_ She wailed out desperately and clutched onto the front of Miroku's leather jacket which he'd placed on her when they'd gotten into the car. _'Oh kami, why couldn't it have been ME?! He doesn't deserve this...Please...'_ Sango wiped at the tears and blood staining her hands and face, even his jacket.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her leather clad shoulder and looked up to find the surgeon staring down at her. Immediately, she jumped to her feet and look at him expectantly. The doctor opened his mouth, then clamped it back shut with a silent sigh.

"No..." Sango said in a whisper, "No. No. No! NO!"

Kagome and InuYasha ran down the hall as they heard Sango's yells and saw her standing not too far away, a pale surgeon in front of her. The distressed teen had her face covered by her long elegant hands as she collapsed onto her knees, sobs wracking her body violently.

* * *

I'm so sorry, I hope you liked it. I'll update as fast as I can. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry because I didn't look it over a second time. Please Review!!

Luv

Angie


	5. Blame It On Me

OMG! I'm so sorry for the long ass wait!! 7 months to be exact! I've had major writer's block for this story. I hope this chapter is decent enough. I'm sorry if there is any grammatical mistakes. Please R&R!!

**WARNING: Major dirty talk from Miroku...typical, typical.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Blame It On Me

Bright…That's the only way he could explain it; bright. So damn bright that his eyes were beginning to burn but he felt so…cold. His teeth wouldn't stop chattering and his body couldn't stop shaking.

That wasn't the only thing he knew was wrong; he could still hear her. He could hear all of it; the screeching, her screams, the grinding of metal against metal against bone and he knew for damn sure something was broken. Something or fucking everything because he felt like was a one thousand pound semi weighing down on him. Now his head, his head was the worst. It felt like someone was beating it with a sledge hammer and what made it all the worse was hear. The fact that he could still hear her; screaming for him, berating him for being so damn stupid.

And the flashes, the flashes, they had to be the most disturbing. He could see it, all of it; a hundred pounds of metal raining down on them, the bright lights flashing as he tried to swerve out of the way causing everything to be a blue. All of it, except her. Now she, she was the only thing that remained clear. Her chocolate colored hair and matching eyes, the elegant slant of her nose and the curvy, innocent shape of her mouth. That mouth, wasn't that the same mouth that he'd kissed passionately over and over again, the same mouth that spat angry, twisted, obscenities at him, the same mouth that professionally done wonders to a certain region of his body that created memories for them and them alone? And something was just so…wrong…because this time, that pretty little mouth of hers, that he sometimes couldn't help but stare at, was letting out frantic, frightened, pathetic whimpers. Such frightened cries that he'd wished never to have to hear from her again.

And he wished he could block it all out, everything. Just make it all magically go away. Maybe if he closed his eyes tight, maybe if he just stopped thinking. Maybe it will go away. That's it; just stop thinking…there now he's free. So damn free.

xXxXxXxXx

"No! He's okay!" Sango screamed in the medic's face, "Tell me he's fucking okay!!"

"Kuwashima-kun," the middle-aged medic said desperately, "He-"

Quick and loud footsteps sounded down the hallway as Kagome began to run to Sango's side. Quickly reaching her destination, Kagome wrapped an arm around the other female's shoulders and pulled her into her chest.

"What's wrong?!" Kagome cried frantically to the doctor, "Is Miroku okay?"

The medic sighed, "Houshi-kun has suffered great trauma to the head."

"And?" InuYasha asked gruffly, stepping up behind his two female friends, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Again, the man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, causing Kagome to send a glare in InuYasha's direction. Swiping a hand over his face, the man continued.

"What it means is, when your friend took of his seatbelt," he looked quickly to Sango began to sob harder, "he threw himself in front of Kuwashima-kun, blocking her from harm's way."

"And?" Kagome gulped as she held her best friend tighter.

"And the force of the blow to his head gave him quite the concussion. That alone could've sent him into a coma but from all of his other injuries, he fell into shock," the medic took a deep breath, "Now, we saved him but we also had to resuscitate him two times. He fought very hard and we knew we hadn't lost him because he continued to mutter things," he looked pointedly at Sango, "He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry and that he loves you," the words caused her to collapse in the chair beside her and bury he head in her lap, "I'm sorry to report that Houshi-kun has fallen into a deep coma."

The back of Kagome's knees conveniently found the edge of a chair as she sunk down into it slowly. InuYasha started blankly at the bringer of bad news before turning slightly to face a white washed wall.

"Is…is there a chance he could come out of it?" the silver-haired hanyou asked hoarsely.

"With every case there is a fair chance," the doctor stated hesitantly, "We'll keep you updated throughout the night."

"When," Sango piped up suddenly and looked up at him tearfully, "When ca- can we s- see hi- him?"

"I'm not sure but no more than an hour or so. Once we get him situated in a room, we'll let you visit him."

Sango nodded feebly and smiled slightly at the doctor, "Thank you… for everything."

He smiled back at her sadly, "Its okay, I just…wish I could've done more." On that note, he gave one final nod and headed down the hallway.

This time it was Kagome who nodded tearfully and let out a giant sob before stumbling down the hallway and around the bend. InuYasha fought the urge to go after her and glanced at Sango to meet her eyes. She stared at him sadly before opening her arms slightly. He stumbled towards her and collapsed in a seat beside her before burying his face in her tummy as she rocked him back and forth. She situated her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his hair.

xXxXxXxXx

Kagome continued to run until she ended up in the front of the hospital. With a choked sob, she fell to her knees on the ground, ignoring the concerned and freaked out looks she earned while doing so. Tears fell from her face and landed on her sweat pant clad knees. In their rush to get to the hospital, she had left the house in her pajamas. She laughed cynically as she found that she was wearing an old pair of Miroku's sweats. The black material of the pants was so faded that they had turned a navy blue but the tear stains had turned it back to its prime black.

Soft footsteps behind her caused her to turn slightly to come face to face with Sango. The brown-haired girl smiled sadly at her before wrapping her arms around her neck, placing a soft kiss on her temple. Slowly, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's middle and cried into her shoulder.

"Shh," Sango soothed awkwardly and kissed into Kagome's hair.

Kagome cried harder at Sango's failed attempt to be hopeful herself and clutched her tighter. Sango sat back on her behind and pulled Kagome into her lap.

After a while Kagome settled down, "Sango…what happened?"

Taking a gulp, Sango looked anywhere but Kagome's searching eyes, "We had a fight."

Kagome blinked, "A fight…"

Sango shook her head with a small sigh, "He was being a…"

xXx Earlier that day xXx

"…a chauvinistic pig!" Sango screamed angrily in the midnight haired boy's face, "Grow up!"

Miroku smirked defiantly at her, "I for one think I was being a perfect gentleman…"

Sango scoffed and pushed Miroku on the chest, "Gentleman?! You call that being a gentleman?!"

"What do you mean my dear Sango?" he asked with a frown.

She growled at him, "You opened the door for her; okay but then you groped her ass; not fucking a-okay!"

She shivered violently as she realized how cold it was outside the rundown old diner that they had stopped at for dinner. Noticing this, Miroku reached out and arm to pull her into his chest but she moved out of his grasp and sent him a dirty look before ignoring him completely. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Fine then Sango, overreact if you want to," he sighed angrily and began to walk away from her, "Get in the damn car."

She glared at him, "And how in the hell am I overreacting Miroku?"

"I was just joking around Sango!" he yelled, advancing on her, "You know how I am! What did you expect, a sudden change?!"

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she pushed him in the chest, "I expected a bit of a commitment is what I expected Miroku! It's nice to know you care once in a while!"

"You know what Sango?" he asked venomously, "Fuck you. You knew exactly what you signed up for when you said 'yes'. Can you honestly tell me that this isn't worth how I make you feel at the end of every night?"

A blush formed on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze, "Shut up."

He smirked haughtily as he moved closer to her so that he was one breath away, "Tell me Sango, tell me it's not worth every kiss and nip. It's not worth the pleasure between your thighs as I fuck you so hard you can barely whisper, much less talk because your throat is so damn raw."

Her hand flew up without warning, without intention and slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side with a loud crack, blood trailed from the corner of his lips. Chuckling, he looked back at her, causing her to flinch. A flash of hurt flashed in his eyes at her action and he turned sharply to open the car.

"Get inside," he said coldly, "I'll drive you home."

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before scurrying into the car and buckling her seatbelt. He stared over at her for a minute, staring at her rosy lips before shaking his head and turning on the car. Her gaze was focused outside the window, a scowl set on her face. After a moment, they stopped at a red light and she felt something being set in her lap, causing her to jump. Looking down, she saw the leather jacket that had currently been on Miroku. Glancing over at him, she noticed that he was staring softly at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I do care," he said softly, "Now put it on, I don't want you catching a cold…"

"What about y-"

"I'll be fine."

She nodded slightly as thanks and put on the jacket gingerly, "This really doesn't change anything Miroku."

He sighed, "Sango, just stop being difficult."

"I'm not being difficult, you're being a pig."

He growled as he slammed on the brakes at another stop light. Turning to her slightly, he glared at her.

"If I'm being a pig, then you're being an aristocratic fucking prude."

"Excuse me?!" she gasped and faced him fully.

He smirked, "You heard me, but I know that's not the case. At least; not when we're alone. Because I know I can have you on your hands and knees begging for more. That nose is pointed down towards the floor contrary to its usual position. I know that mouth can be put to better use than demeaning everyone else around its bitchy owner."

She glared at him fiercely, "Must everything about you be related to sex you disgusting asshole?"

"Only when it comes to you baby," he said coldly, "because you'll always have that one weakness for me."

And that's when everything went wrong, the light turned green and sanity faded. Sango couldn't stop running her mouth, she threw anything and everything she knew about him in the most cynical and venomous manner. On the contrary, Miroku tried his best to keep his calm and stay focused on driving.

"Fuck you and fuck this relationship Miroku!" she yelled, "I don't need you and I sure as hell don't love you!"

xXx End xXx

Kagome watched as tears filled Sango's eyes, "And everything's blurry after that. I remember tires screeching, metal being crushed, someone screaming and it took forever for me to realize that it was coming from me. I remember the car turning over and I remember Miroku…I remember him rolling on top of me, his stomach against mine, embracing me…protecting me."

She began to sob violently, "I- I said such horrible things to him Kagome. Such disgusting things! I deserve to me in that hospital bed, not him!"

"No, no, don't talk like that," Kagome breathed and embraced her friend tightly, "It's not your fault."

Sango cried into Kagome's shoulder, "Then why does it feel like it is?"

* * *

Yeah, it was more MirSan oriented but I'll get to InuKag in the next chapter; I promise! I hope you enjoyed and again; I'm so sorry for the long ass wait. Please review!!! 


End file.
